A group photo including everyone usually needs to be obtained in outdoor travel, parties with friends or daily lives. However, during the use of a mobile phone camera and a traditional camera, it is always a big trouble to include a photographer in a group photo. To obtain a group photo including everyone, a photographer usually obtains an image including everyone except the photographer by using a mobile phone camera or a traditional camera, another person then obtains an image of the photographer by using the mobile phone camera or the traditional camera, and subsequently the photographer manually makes a simple combination of the two images on a PC to obtain the group photo including everyone. However, it is found in practice that not only such a manual manner of obtaining a group photo including everyone is complicated to process, but also a simple combination of images results in stiffness in the group photo.